Welcome Peanuts and VeggieTales to Walt Disney World!
Welcome Peanuts and VeggieTales to Walt Disney World! is the pilot episode of ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales''. Plot The episode starts out in Charlie Brown's house where Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and their friends are ready to move to Orlando, Florida. In the house, Charlie Brown and Sally pack their luggages for the trip. A moment later, Charlie Brown recieves a letter from the mail and shows it to Marcie and Peppermint Patty. Linus and Rerun watch TV while waiting for the others to finish for the trip, but then are heard by Lucy growling angrily. Lucy arrives, turns off the TV, and orders them to pack all his things so he can prepare for Florida. Snoopy packs all his things in his luggage, goes out of with Woodstock, and then they play basketball while waiting for the Peanuts gang to prepare for the trip. But Charlie Brown comes out and tells Snoopy that it is to early to leave and to get back in the house. Later, the whole Peanuts packs everything and leaves their house, surely that they will miss it. Meanwhile at Bob's house, Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, the French Peas, Jimmy and Jerry, Archibald, Scooter Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Madame Blueberry, Petunia, Grandpa George, Annie, Mom and Dad Aspragus, and the rest of the VeggieTales gang are ready to move to Orlando, Florida too while packing their things. Bob tells the gang that they will miss their houses but asks them which place they are going to. The others answer Disney World. As the VeggieTales gang leave Bob's house, they sing "We're Going to Disney World" (a tune to "The VeggieTales on TV Theme Song"). Then at the airport, the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs greet each other. Then they get in line and show their passports, and then their luggages to the baggage checker one by one, and then enjoy their snack. When it is time for flight, The whole gang heads to the airplane and the airplane flies all the way to Florida. The Peanuts and VeggieTales gang are now in Orlando International Airport. Here, after they get their own baggages from the baggage claim, and finish the rest, Rerun enters the Disney store and chooses which to buy, but then Lucy takes him out of the store and tells him to stick with the group. Then the group waits for Disney's Magical Express to arrive. Then the whole gang enters the bus quietly and in line. In the bus, the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs watch the Disney's Magical Express video. The group members are then seen conversing about Disney World such as Sally telling Linus that she wants to see all the Disney Princesses, and Junior telling Laura that he loves to go on Thunder Mountain Railroad, (Snoopy does too). As the bus heads to the Walt Disney World Resort, the group cheers. Then they enter the Grand Floridian Hotel and check in the rooms. But after the group members leaves the hotel, they (especially the van Pelts, Junior's, and Snoopy's families) mistakenly have dispersed while visiting all the four parks. Charlie Brown, Linus, Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Bob, Larry, Junior, Mom and Dad Asparagus explore the Magic Kingdom, experience Jungle Cruise, Haunted Mansion, Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, The Mickey Mouse Revue, and TRON Lightcycles Power Run. Lucy, Rerun, Spike, Marbles, Sally, Pa Grape, Rosie Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Jerry, and the French Peas explore Epcot and ride Listen to the Land, Spaceship Earth, Frozen Ever After, and encounter Darkwing Duck, Mulan, and Mushu. Sally wants to meet Anna and Elsa, but Pa Grape tells her that Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf are on Main Street U.S.A. at the Magic Kingdom. After that, they encounter Snow White, Aladdin and Jasmine, the Genie (whom they also get wishes from), and Belle and the Beast. Marcie, Schroeder, Andy, Belle, Franklin, Violet, Laura, Lenny, Baby Lou, Mom and Dad Carrot, Petunia, Archibald, Scooter, and Madame Blueberry explore Disney's Hollywood Studios, notice that the hat has gone away, and experience Toy Story Mania!, Muppet Vision 3D, Indiana Jones Stunt Show, and Star Wars: The Adventure Continue Olaf, Molly, Rover, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Grandpa George, Annie Onion, Khalil, and Libby explore Disney's Animal Kingdom and ride Kilimanjaro Safaris, explore the Asian ruins, ride Dinosaur, and watch the Festival of The Lion King. The group members realize that they are now worried finding out that they have been separated. Later, when the group reunites, Charlie Brown suggests that they can meet Mickey and his friends right in front of the castle. But after Charlie Brown tells Mickey about everything the group did at the resort, he sadly tells him that Walt Disney rejected Charles Schulz's cartoons many years ago. Mickey tells him that it is a sad thing but then comforts him. But Bob and Larry tell him that God always believes in other people and knows that everyone is special in their own way. Jiminy Cricket arrives and tells Charlie Brown to believe in himself. Snoopy agrees and starts singing "Just One Person" (with the musical score from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson) and then joined by Jiminy Cricket, Mickey, Bob, Larry, and the rest (including Charlie Brown). The Peanuts and VeggieTales gang are now feeling better and are ready to join the whole Disney family in their adventures. After this, the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs have found a new home near Walt Disney World Resort. Characters appearing in the episode Peanuts * Charlie Brown * Snoopy * Snoopy's siblings * Woodstocks * Woodstock's friends * Linus van Pelt * Lucy van Pelt * Sally Brown * Peppermint Patty * Marcie * Franklin * Rerun van Pelt * Violet VeggieTales * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Mom and Dad Asparagus * Libby Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Baby Lou * Mom and Dad Carrot * Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom and Rosie Grape * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Khalil the Caterpillar * Libby Asparagus Disney chararacters and celebrities (appearing in order) Appearing at Magic Kingdom * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Launchpad McQuack * Anna * Kristoff * Olaf * Lumiere * Alice * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * Cinderella * Princess Aurora * Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen * Louis * Ariel * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider * Princess Merida * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Eeyore * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Captain Hook * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck * Pluto Appearing at Epcot * Stitch * Darkwing Duck * Mulan * Mushu * Elsa the Snow Queen (silent and non-meetable) * Snow White * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Aladdin and Jasmine * Genie * Belle and the Beast Appearing at Disney's Hollywood Studios * Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie the Cowgirl * Phineas and Ferb Appearing at Disney's Animal Kingdom * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa * Zazu * Rafiki * Tarzan * Terk and Tantor * Baloo (TaleSpin) * King Louie (TaleSpin) * Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit Celebrities * Austin and Ally (Played by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano) Songs * "We're Going to Disney World" (a tune to "The VeggieTales on TV Theme Song") - Bob, Larry, Junior, and the rest fof the VeggieTales gang * "Be Our Guest" (Tokyo Disneyland's Mickey Mouse Club) - Lumiere, the Dapper Dans, the park employees and guests * "It's a Small World" - Singing Dolls * "Hakuna Matata" - Timon and Pumbaa * "Festival of the Lion King Finale Medley" - Cast of Festival of the Lion King * "Just One Person" (with the musical score from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson) * "We're Not Gonna Stop" ("More, More, More") - The Peanuts and VeggieTales casts Cast * Mindy Kaling: Charlie Brown * Sarah Natochenny: Herself, Lucy van Pelt * Lori Alan: Linus van Pelt * Olesya Rulin: Peppermint Patty and Schroeder * Alyson Stoner: Marcie * Andy Beall and Bill Melendez (archival recordings): Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock * Cam Clarke: Snoopy (speaking) and Simba * Ariel Winter: Sally Brown * Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, and Philippe * Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude * Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus * Keri Pisapia: Laura Carrot * Jim Poole: Scooter Carrot * Ken Page: Mr. Nezzer * Bridget Power: Ma Grape and Rosie Grape * Megan Murphy: Madame Blueberry and Libby Asparagus * Cydney Trent: Petunia Rhubarb * Eric Jacobson: Scrooge McDuck * Hynden Walch: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Alice and Minnie Mouse * Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack * Jeff Bennett: Lumiere * Amanda Seyfried: Cinderella *Kate Higgins: Princess Aurora *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Jim Cummings: Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger *Kristen Bell: Anna *Olivia Holt: Anna (additional dialogue) and Chip *Ray Kearin: Kristoff *Josh Gad: Olaf * Alexandra Daddario: Ariel * Katherine von Till: Snow White * Adam Wylie: Peter Pan *Scott Weiner: Aladdin *Linda Larkin: Jasmine *Jim Meskimen: Genie *Corey Burton: Dale, The Mad Hatter, and Captain Hook * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck * Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto * Haley Joel Osment: Sora Trivia * This episode is a reference to the 1990 Disney TV special, The Muppets at Walt Disney World. * Prince Charming Carrousel, Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Dumbo the Flying Elephant, and Space Mountain appear in this episode, but Charlie Brown, Linus, Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Bob, Larry, Junior, Mom and Dad Asparagus would not ride them. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:TV Specials Category:Crossover TV Specials